The purpose of this application is to request partial support for an annual educational conference entitled, "Complementary and Alternative Medicine: Implications for Clinical Practice." This conference, sponsored annually by the Center for Alternative Medicine Research and Education and the Department of Medicine of Harvard Medical School, has been offered each year since 1995. Its faculty is composed of leaders from the CAM community, including NIH funded investigators and Center directors, CAM practitioners and educators, CAM policy makers, as well as leading CAM investigators from the international community. In this R-13 application, we seek support from the National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine in order to maintain and improve this established annual CAM conference. Funds being requested will be used to: 1) Provide partial support for key personnel responsible for course planning, implementation and evaluation; 2) Provide partial support for travel and accommodations associated with course faculty, the majority of whom are investigators sponsored by NCCAM, as well as CAM practitioners, educators and policy makers; 3) Provide partial support for audio-video equipment to ensure access for individuals with disabilities; 4) Enable the course directors to further refine and expand the course, including efforts to increase minority representation of course faculty and to increase participation by CAM investigators from the international community; 5) Enable course directors to schedule a post-course evaluation session the day after the course so that participating faculty can make specific recommendations for continued refinement of the program on a year to year basis.